Hope- Marcis
by LuckyFanGirl
Summary: This is my first creepypasta, the only reason I'm posting it here instead of the wiki is because the kept deleting. Can you guys help me out on this. Because, I have no idea what to do now. :( I just been getting so frustrated on it. So if anyone can help, much abolished. Thank you to whoever helps me.


The names Marcis, and this is how my life got turned upside down by some bullies. It all started when my family decided to move into a new neighborhood.

It seemed peaceful, but I knew it was all good to be true, seeing how my eye color wasn't normal. As in normal I mean my eyes were as red as the blood that stains the floor of a bloody horror movie. People say that I am immortal, big deal, that was nothing compared to most things I've been called. Bloody Murder, Bloody Eyes, Vampire Eyes, and many worse things.

But this neighborhood was different, I mean, the other places never did anything but call me names. This neighborhood seemed like it was out to get me. I never felt so alone.

After we moved in, a nice couple showed up with their daughter. Their daughter was shy, so she was hiding behind her parents. It seemed like she was scared of me, but oh well, it's not like I haven't seen that before.

The parents seemed to be happy that we moved into the neighborhood. The girl's mom spoke in the nicest voice I have ever heard, "It's nice to meet some new people here, my daughter has been alone for all her life because she is always shy. I haven't seen her interact with anyone, but she asked us to come by here to meet you guys."

The girl's dad shook her head and said in a stern but calm voice "So we thought we should invite you guys to our daughter's party. She is still shy, but we love it if we can get her to have a new friend at least."

I spoke up before my parents had the chance to say something, "I would love to, if you don't mind me... That is."

The girl's dad laughed and said "Be my guest, we don't judge people on their looks. Just on the inside." He was still laughing, but he seemed to be a great person.

Little did I know three people were watching this whole thing. They are the ones who would ruin my life forever.

"So when's the party," I said. "Oh and I never introduced myself," I bowed down. "The name's Marcis. It's spelt different than the regular Marcus. Instead of an u it's an i." I stood back up smiling. And in the corner of my eye, I saw the girl come out from behind her parents.

"That would be on Saturday," the girl's father said. "And this is Alicia, she is an only child and she is extremely shy, as you can see."

So after we all talked for hours on end, Alicia and her family waved goodbye and went on their way.

My room was much bigger than what I usually have, that's one good thing. In my mind I'm thinking 'Man, this going to be the best year ever.' Little did I know that this joy would only last a week.

Saturday came and I was getting ready for the party; when my mom called to me "Sweetie, it's time to go."

"Alright mom, I'm coming," I said running down stairs with a green and gray jacket and baggy blue jeans. We headed out the door and headed to Alicia's house. We went up to the house and knocked on the door. Alicia and her parents came to the door.

"Alicia, would you bring Marcis to the backyard and you guys can start to have fun there. The parents will meet up with you guys later," Alicia's father said.

We both went into the backyard, and it was full of fantasy stuff. Not some girly party I thought it would be, but with knights, dragons and princesses.

Alicia and were talking when we heard a sound. "What was that," she asked grabbing onto my arm.

"No ide-" before I could finish my sentence, three men showed up, they were about my age, 16. These three men where my downfall is within their hands, I had no idea at the time of the party.

"Hehe, I figured you guys would be love birds from the begging when we saw you guys. PRICELESS!" He laughed so hard, I think he peed himself.

I stood up and Alicia let go, I look down and I swear I saw her nod. I look back up to see that the three of them are closer.

"Nice eyes; you a vampire or something," another one said. They all had weapons a club, a sword and a gun.

I grit my teeth and turn my head to Alicia and said "Get in the house, and get our parents." I turn my head back "I will be fine…. For now, I guess." Without her refusing, she went into the house. In my head 'Phew, at least she will be safe.'

"Hehe, your little princess won't be safe," the one with gun said. Then I hear a whistle, and all three of them said "Geh…. Looks like you are safe for now." They all left as fast as ninjas.

I fell down painting because of the rush. A little bit latter the parents came outside. I told them what had happened after Alicia went inside the house.

After that, my life has just begun to change. A few days later I was walking home from school, Alicia was next to me. We were talking about a lot of things, then the three from the party showed up in front of us. "Alicia, run home, I will make them follow me!" I said running to an ally way.

Of course, they follow me, in my head 'At least she will be fine.' I stop in front of a ladder with a bucket of paint on it.

In my head, 'Great, just great…. I'm cornered.' They came up behind me and I tried to block everything but one of them kicked me in the gut and made me fly in the ladder with the paint bucket. The next thing I knew was that I saw blue over my eyes. I heard the police take away the three guys and the next thing I hear is Alicia crying. I passed out, and everything went black.

I wake up in the hospital with Alicia next to me. She smiled when I looked at her. So I decided to smile back. Then I see our parents come in through the door. My mom went right over and hugged me and then she said "I'm so glad you are okay."

Not remembering anything at all I ask, "What happened?" And under my breath "Dare I ask."

The showed me a mirror, I saw that my hair had turned completely blue, from the originally color brown; and my eyes went a little darker. "How long was I out," I asked poking my skin which was a little bit of a blue hint to it.

"A little over three days," Alicia said. "And I like how you saved me." She smiled sweetly at me.

"I guess, it was my instincts," I said looking up at the ceiling.

I turn my head to the TV and I saw the news story of me and the three men who attacked us. They were now in jail because of what had happened to me.

"That's good to know, they are now in jail," I said.

Alicia smiled again and said "It's thanks to you that you found the three brothers that murder." They brought my original clothes to me, they still had some paint on them, oh well. Like I care anymore.

After all of this, I was allowed to go home and this night happened to be the last time I would truly smile for real. I never felt so much anger than what had happened to me.

I as in my bed and I was tossing and turning. Little did I know that I would change my form from human to demon. I grew purple horns, my ears got a little pointed and I grew a purple tail with a dragon type look to it.

My eyes opened and I looked in the mirror, I saw everything and my eyes had turned even redder and the white that use to be there was now pure black. I saw red blood coming from my eyes, it almost seemed like I was crying. I also saw my hand had sharp claws.

I laughed and opened up my window and flew out it. I ran straight to the jail. I had no idea what I was doing but I was awake to see this. I felt no regret what I was going to do. I went the cell where the three men where. When they saw me, the last thing the saw was red eyes and blue hair, kill them. And the words "You'll never learn will you?"

I ran away into the forest and hid in a tree. I licked the blood off of my hand. Then when I came to, I released what I had done and ran away from everything. My family, my first friend, and a life that I thought wouldn't end.

They are still searching for me till this day. It is there hope to find me in this world so that we could live together in peace. The murders had already decided to place a note saying they were going to commit suicide, but the police found claw marks. So they will be searching for me as well.

Hope, is the word many use to find their way around. Me, I use hope to someday return to my family and friend. So I decided to change my name to Legacy; so I can change my legacy to a new begging.

Hope, it's just a word.


End file.
